Halloween
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: This story has been completely re-formatted. Please enjoy. Mokuba throws a Halloween party! With some help from Duke it results in some surprising costumes for our heroes. (Cross-dressing)


A Yu-Gi-Oh Halloween.

_Author's note: this was done on my phone, so if there are issues I'm sorry. I left my laptop at home. I keep seeing Yugi dressed as sailor moon in many fan arts! So this was the inspiration for this story. The ending is….weak. But I simply couldn't think of a better way! But I hope you like it!_

_Yami will be sailor moon. Yugi will be Chib-Moon._

_Joey is sailor mars, Tea will be sailor Venus. Tristan will be Jupiter and Bakura will be mercury. And Seto will unwillingly be Tuxedo mask._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of either of these shows or manga's! Just borrowing the characters!_

Joey sadly looked at his phone. He had lost a bet with Duke. Joey had bet that he could beat Duke at his own game, and well. He lost. Now came the fun part, telling his friends that they now had to dress up as the sailor scouts. And Duke had picked out who would be who.

Joey walked into the game shop and was greeted by Yami and Yugi. "Joey!" Yugi ran over to him excitedly. "What's in the bags?!" Yami followed at a much calmer speed and gave him a warm smile. Joey smiled at them and noticed that the whole group was there.

"You seem down Joey." Joey looked at Yami and sighed.

"Heh...yeah I have something to tell you guys." Closing up the shop the group moved into the living room and Joey cleared his throat. Everyone stared at him as he began. "See, I lost a bet with Duke. So now we all have to dress as the sailor scouts..."

The group all gaped at him. Tristan glared. "What?! We have to cross-dress?"

The group continued to snap at Joey for not giving them a heads up, Yami blinked. "Sailor scouts?"

Tea pulled out her phone and moved over to him so she show him pictures. Yami blinked and coughed. Blushing a little he said loud enough for the whole group to hear. "You all remember that Mokuba is expecting us to be at his masquerade Halloween party. We will have to wear these there…I'm guessing that this was Duke's plan the whole time?" Tapping his chin Yami thought, _I have a sneaky suspicion that Mokuba was also in on the bet…_

Joey frowned and sadly nodded. "Yeah…that was his plan Yami."

Yami frowned with the rest of the group. Yami had been planning on wearing a Pharaoh costume while Yugi had wanted to be the dark magician. In fact, the whole group had already either bought or made custom costumes for tonight.

Joey continued by emptying out his bags. "Yami will be sailor moon. Yugi will be sailor Chib-Moon. He figured that you two brought all of us together, which made it the perfect choice. I'm mars, cause of the flame swordsmen. Tea is Venus, since she's always up beat. Tristan is Jupiter and Bakura is mercury. He didn't give a reason for you two. On and you two." Joey pointed at Yami and Yugi. "He's given you guys hair nets so you can wear the wigs he supplied. Well…we all have wigs… "Joey sighed and mumbled, "at least Mia won't be there to see me..." Tea smiled they are all the super s versions! "Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

With a sigh Yami sighed. "Very well. ...shall we get dressed?"

Seto entered his manner with a sigh. He had agreed to let Mokuba have a party tonight, and of course, he was expected to be there. Walking past a very busy Mokuba and to his room to change into the costume that his brother had picked for him. Moving to his bed he found a black suit with a white mask and a top hat. The outfit was complete with a black cape which had a deep red lining. He changed slowly. Hiding in his room until the guest's began to arrive.

Yami and Yugi helped each other with their hair. "Yami...Duke even got heeled boots for us..." Yugi was quietly waiting on his bed for Yami. Yami was the only one with a different costume. Duke had gotten him an eternal sailor moon costume. After making sure the crescent moon shape was in the perfect place and adjusting the wings Yami left the bathroom.

Yami pouted, "I still don't know how we got our hair into these wigs."

Yugi moved next to him and smiled, messing with Yami's wings he added. "At least they didn't make us wear colored contacts. I hear that they are a pain to put in."

Yami nodded and followed him down stairs to join their friends.

Upon entering the living room, Yami and Yugi heard Joey groan. "We look…dumb."

The group stood in complete costume. Yami grimaced a shaky smile, "well…shall we?"

They almost made it the door, but were stopped when Solomon said, "Hold it!" Pulling out his camera he added, "Pose like the girls do in the show!" Tea giggled and helped Solomon get them all into position. Moving Yami and Yugi to the middle with the rest of the group moving slightly behind them. Solomon cheered, "Smile!" The camera went off with a flash. Laughing to himself, "Ah…that's a keeper!"

Joey began ushering everyone out of the room grumbling to himself. "_I'm going to burn that picture..." _

As the gusts arrived and most were drinking and talking, few were dancing. Mokuba and Duke stood off to the side. "Told you it would work! Mokuba nodded excitedly. "Seto just went with whatever I picked. I can't wait for Yugi and the group! I hope they will be arriving soon."

Yugi and the group were lead into the room, many people gapped at them. They shared a glanced and split up. Yami and Yugi wondered the room together. Duke made his way over to Yami, "look at you!" he gave him a smirk.

Yami blushed and gave him a look. "So Duke…why did you think of this?"

Duke smirked, "it wasn't just my idea Yami. Mokuba was the real master mind." Crossing his arms, Yami was about to question Duke further but was interrupted.

"Yami! Yugi! "Mokuba ran over to them, "wow! Look at you two!"

Upon hearing his name Yami whipped around. Hitting Yugi with his wings. Causing him to tumble forward onto Mokuba. People began laughing as Yami blushed brightly as he helped them up. Only to knock Duke down as well. Yami cursed, face growing impossibly redder. Excusing himself from the room he quickly moved out onto the back porch.

Mokuba and Yugi looked at each other stifling laughter. "So…You are the reason for this costume bet?"

Mokuba smiled proudly, "YEP!"

Calming down from laughing, Yugi sighed. "Guys I think you should have picked a better costume for him."

Mokuba snorted, "No way! That one was the best for him! Besides, that was hilarious! That was really similar to a real episode. "

Yugi gave them and accusing look, "Why?"

Duke rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "That's Sailor Moon's strongest from. I could be wrong but I think its Sailor Moon's true form. The scout born of the love of all."

Yugi decided to give into their silly logic. "I'm hungry, lead me to the food!" Mokuba smiled, they linked arms and headed off.

Yami sighed as the cool air washed over him. "Stupid wings..." he mumbled. Taking some of the blond strands of hair from his wig, he began twirling it around his fingers.

"Well I now understand why Mokuba moved all of the expensive items out of the room."

Yami looked up at Seto, planting a smirk on his face as he stopped next to him. A smirk playing at Seto's lips. "You saw that?" Yami watched Seto's smirk grow. Yami looked away as he felt his face light up again. "And I see that you are dressed up at Tuxedo Mask?"

Seto crossed his arms. "At least I'm not wearing a short skirt." Meeting Yami's gaze. Seto reached out, taking some of the blond strands in his fingers. "Nice hair."

Yami glared at him again. "It's part of the costume!"

Seto laughed and let the hair fall from his hand. Seto gave a surprisingly kind smile. Taking pity on Yami he slipped an arm around his waist. Pulling Yami against his side. "Mokuba just wanted us to match for Halloween."

Yami leaned against him. Glancing at Seto he mumbled, "My pharaoh costume would have been better…"

Seto made a sound in the back of his throat, shrugging he added. "That was a skirt and so is this." Yami huffed and started to pull away but Seto stopped him. Tugging him back, moving one hand to Yami's chin lifting his head he knelt down and kissed him. Sliding his hands down his sides, Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's thin waist. Yami moved his arms around Seto's neck, with one hand moving into his hair. Pulling back slightly Seto said against Yami's lips. "You look fine, now let's go please my brother." Linking hands they joined the party.

Mokuba lit up as he saw them. "Yes! This is what I had wanted! Look at you guys!"

Yami blushed and crossed his arms and Seto looked mildly annoyed. Taking Yami's hand again, "well, let's give Mokuba what he wants Yami."

Moving to the dance floor together, Yami sighed. Joining with the other dancers, Seto lead Yami around the floor. Looking up at Seto as they moved, Yami remarked. "I never took you for a dancer."

Seto snorted, "You don't know everything about me." To prove his point, Seto tilted him back suddenly, smirking when he heard Yami gasp, and felt Yami tighten his hold on him. Pulling him back up, Seto proceeded to spin Yami around and pulled him back flush angst his chest. He kept his smug smirk locked in place as Yami glared up at him. The guests cheered and applauded.

Mokuba hurried over, "That was wonderful!"

Yami crossed his arms, "Am I free to change out of this costume now?"

Mokuba smirked, "Nope! I want some pictures! But that can wait until after the party!"

Yugi smiled, "That was a fun little dance there! I loved it!"

Yami sighed, and with some sarcasm he stated. "Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed the show…" Yugi laughed and dragged Mokuba off. Yami glanced at Seto and mumbled, "Your brother has your smirk."

Seto snorted, "Of course Yami." He moved Yami off to the side of the room. "Will you be staying here tonight?"

Casually leaning against Seto's side, Yami smiled. "If you would like me too." His smile changed into a smirk as he looked up at him. "Besides the wings, this is a pretty _easy access _outfit…"

Seto returned the smirk, "We could go play now…"

Yami moved away, keeping his back to him. Glancing over his shoulder he said sweetly, "Oh and leave your brother's party?" Turning to face him, Yami continued. "Since it would be rude to leave the party, and neither of us truly want to be social. Let's just keep dancing." Groaning, Seto muttered, "fine…"

The guests left, and Mokuba made the whole group pose as the sailor scouts did in the show. When Mokuba was satisfied with his pictures he left with Yugi and the group. Taking the lead, Yami began heading up the stairs. Smirking over his shoulder Yami said, "Coming?"

Returning the smirk, Seto said, "Gladly."


End file.
